


Дыхание луны

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В Японии горный хрусталь считали замёрзшим дыханием дракона. В зороастризме считалось, что небо состоит из горного хрусталя. Согласно преданиям, боги пьют амброзию только из хрустальных кубков. Чистота и прозрачность горного хрусталя стали символом скромности и чистоты помыслов, талисманом, укрепляющим клятвенные договоры.





	Дыхание луны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Крейди

Оскар с удовольствием гулял по ночном у парку. Еще бы, недаром его называли Ромео-после-шести. Именно вечером, ближе к ночи, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонт, начиналось его время. Время мага Ночи.  
Днем он был почти беспомощен. Возможно, если бы оба глаза были цвета летнего неба, то было бы проще, но… очень редко, когда и солнце и луна оказывались на горизонте, от Оскара была ощутимая польза днем.  
Только днем он никогда бы не дослужился до генерала.   
Улыбнувшись, Оскар тронул лист, чтобы с него тонкой струйкой стекла вода.  
Если бы много лет назад пришел к Райнхарду в полдень — получилось бы? Поверил бы еще-не-кайзер в его силу?  
Но из-за грозы ночь наступила раньше. Или ураган в душе Оскара превратился в грозу на земле?  
Увидев боевого мага Огня впервые, Оскар понял, что того ждет великое будущее. Он назвал бы его Магом Звезды, но, согласно легендам, таковым мог стать только император.  
Райнхард казался в тот вечер сотканным из чистого сияния пламени. Погодник, Зигфрид Кирхайс, был еле заметен рядом с ним. Оскару не было дела до него, только Райнхард мог помочь спасти друга — Волка Бури. Чтобы выручить Миттермайера из беды, Оскар не раздумывая, отдал свою верность.  
С тех пор многое изменилось, но Оскар не жалел и минуты.   
Его сила значительно возросла, а плащ за плечами был цвета неба зимней ночью.  
Ограду императорского дворца оплела бугенвиллея, и, рисуясь, Оскар заключил аромат ночного цветка в сгусток мрака, как во флакон.  
— Ваше превосходительство, вы уделите мне минуту внимания?  
Оскар недаром считался одним из самых уравновешенных офицеров. Например, тигроборотень Биттенфельд атаковал бы любого, кто попробовал подкрасться со стороны. Разве, что Оберштайн бы выждал. Но к нему невозможно было подкрасться. Нельзя находиться в зоне поражения мага Порядка, чтобы он не почувствовал угрозу.  
Выждав два удара сердца, Оскар обернулся к подошедшему.  
— Я слушаю вас, Фаренхайт.  
Адальберту фон Фаренхайту подчинялся хрусталь. Иногда Оскару казалось, что еще несколько лет — и Адальберт станет магом Лунного Света. Главного ночного светила.  
Самый красивый мужчина галактики, Император Райнхард, — Маг Звезды, маг Солнечного Пламени. Когда Фаренхайт войдет в полную силу, то сможет состязаться с ним в красоте. Пока же ему не хватало некой уверенности в себе.  
Фаренхайт прикоснулся к нежным фиолетовым лепесткам и отдернул руку — они тут же оказались в плену кристаллов.  
— Вы не доверяете мне? — замявшись, Адальберт провел рукой по волосам, и на них тут же драгоценными камнями засверкал хрусталь.  
Оскар замер, не зная, что сказать. Луна показалась из-за тучи, и ее свет обласкал Фаренхайта, заставив его светиться.   
— Я боевой маг, Фаренхайт. Не лекарь, не травник и даже не обычный человек. Я не привык доверять. Я не могу в полной мере доверять себе, не говоря об остальных.  
Оскар нахмурился, поймав себя на мысли, что Фаренхайту повезло родиться магом. Так он хотя бы мог отстоять свои права, ведь он был слишком красив для мужчины. Если бы он был простолюдином, вернее, если бы не унаследовал дар, то давно стал бы наложником одного из влиятельных вельмож. По крайней мере, при старом императоре было бы именно так.  
Райнхард признавал идею мятежников о том, что магии можно научиться с нуля. Но что это даст? Множество посредственностей. Если бы не их Ян Чудотворец, то империя бы давно объединилась под властью одного правителя. Ройенталь был готов признать только техномагию. Вален — живой пример смертоностности этого искусства.   
Луна скрылась, погрузив сад в темноту. Решив не отказывать себе в удовольствии, Оскар подошел к Фаренхайту вплотную и провел рукой по волосам, но не стряхивая кристаллики, а оттеняя их.  
— Почему вы стали боевым магов, Фаренхайт?  
— Делая люстры, не заработаешь на жизнь. Да и… вы же тоже маг, Ройенталь, — Адальберт улыбнулся.  
Выпад силы, похожий на хрустальное копье, и сгусток черноты, со спрятанным в нем ароматом, оказался заключен в ровную хрустальную сферу.   
— Видите, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Адальберт. — Мне нравится азарт боя. Или начал нравиться. Мне нравится чувствовать силу и уметь управлять ею.  
Подхватив сферу, которая начала падать, Оскар покачал головой.  
— А если я не устою перед искушением, что вы будете делать тогда?  
— В чем интерес соблазнять того, кто точно устоит?  
Сфера рассыпалась дождем хрустальных осколков, выпустив на волю заключенную темноту. Оскар был сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. По крайней мере пока.

***  
По утрам Ройенталь частенько чувствовал себя невыспавшимся и раздраженным. Заставив себя нацепить форму, он спустился в гостиную.  
— Вольфганг Миттермайер, что за лихой ветер принес тебя в такую рань? — Оскар знал, что в общении с единственным другом может позволить себе некоторую бестактность.  
Ураганный Волк посмотрел на него и тут же отвел глаза.  
Осмотрев себя, Оскар проводил взглядом слугу с подносом и сел, потянувшись к чашечке кофе.  
Утро было определенно не его время.  
— До меня дошли слухи, что ты подал прошение Его Величеству, чтобы в предстоящей битве за Коридор Фаренхайта передали в твое подчинение. Я хотел было спросить, зачем тебе это нужно, но сейчас понял, что спрашивать глупо.  
— Правильно. Он блистательный офицер, ему покровительствует луна, а ты сам знаешь, что ночь — мое время, — с нажимом проговорил Оскар. — Естественно, я хочу видеть его в своих рядах. Но что тебя сейчас навело на мысль о глупости вопроса?  
Миттермайер закашлялся и пригубил кофе.  
— У тебя на голове… — Миттермайер сделал невнятный жест, покраснел и уткнулся носом в чашку.  
Почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, Оскар с некоторой тоской посмотрел на слугу, вносящего третью чашку кофе.  
— Прости. Снова хрусталь в волосах. С тобой я перестаю себя контролировать  
От тихого шепота на ухо, Оскар почувствовал мурашки, разбежавшиеся по всему телу.   
Миттермайер поправил прическу и снова покраснел.  
Да, Оскар знал, что друг женат и верен супруге, но в комнате на доли секунды потемнело. Сдержать вспышку ревности магу Ночи не удалось.  
Оскар фон Ройенталь был магом. А значит, он не доверял никому.


End file.
